Imperfections will not be tolerated
by John Chubb
Summary: After a string of scandals a record executive confronts Miley, but what he has to say is far from pleasent.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:Hannah Montana is the property of Disney and It's a Laugh productions. No profit is being made. No claim is laid to related characters. The only character that is mine is Jack Baum_

_Word of warning:Do not expect any 'Smiley Miley' in this story. This will be a darker fic and may cause some…..negative feelings among several fans. I wish to apologize in advance for any offence that will be taken. If there are any questions as to why this fic was written, or even considered, check out the Author's Note below._

**Imperfections will not be tolerated**

**By **

**John Chubb**

Jack Baum drove his old black '85 Firebird down the Malibu streets. His heart heavy as he thought about the job he was having to do.

Taking a brief second he looked at the stack of headlines next to him. A picture from Vanity Fair that had Hannah Montana dressed in nothing but a sheet. Pictures of her in her underwear acting like a tease. A picture with friends where they were slanting their eyes, and articles that followed calling the picture 'racist'.

Then he read the comments of hatred that followed. 'Hannah should be b*tchslapped. Hannah has let me down. I hate Hannah. Hannah is a slut. Mikayla rules. Hannah should be fat, alone and with two dozen cats.' It just seemed the hate of Hannah had no end, and the love of her was in short supply.

The record company that signed Hannah knew of Hannah's secret identity as Miley Stewart. It was a necessity as they needed to know who they sent the royalty checks to. With the name came the address. And Jack Baum was sent to deliver the ultimatum the record company had to Miley. He was sent to deliver the angry lecture the 'haters' demanded.

Jack dreaded the job. He hated it, but he had also been good at it. He laid down the law to many a star, and let them know what their choices were. More often than not he told himself __They deserved it. Pampered little rich kids think the world owes them a favor. Think they can get out of anything with their parents paying bills or B. They need to realize they are there for the audiences. Not the audiences be there for them.__

But then he landed the Hannah Montana assignment. And he regretted it.

He had seen Hannah perform several times. She had a smile that lit up a room. A sign of light in a dark world. A world that seemed to glorify darkness, meanness and nastiness and go out of its way to tear down anything bright. Jack wanted to see that smile preserved. The world needed that light.

That wish was short lived as the scandals started to surface. Jack tried to convince himself that things weren't so bad. That at heart Hannah/Miley was still the good girl she sought to be. But the more and more he read the press he found that image to be harder and harder to hold onto. The darkness was winning out.

And the record company seemed to agree, as they sent Jack to 'lay down the law' the only way how. As Jack drove he felt like the drive was the longest he had ever taken. Not that Malibu was so far away, but that he was asked to read his 'riot act' to the last person he ever wanted to read it to.

__Not Hannah. Not Miley._ _he said to himself so many times. The thought of drilling into Hannah was too much for him to bear. But he read the file on all that had been done. Not just the scandals, but the YouTube videos, dating a 20 year old that his father met at a concert. It seemed the media had no end to the negative press against Hannah. Jack then concluded the long drive was connected to the heavy heart he was carrying as well.

He didn't want to do what was being asked of him. But he had no choice. It was his job.

As Jack continued to drive he thought __I don't want this anymore. Let someone else do it. Lord lift this burden from me.__

No one answered Jack's prayer. And if they had the answer seemed to have been 'no'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack pulled up to the driveway of the Stewart residence. The home of Miley Stewart aka Hannah Montana. And the subject of the next……'business discussion'. Waiting outside was Robbie Ray with Jackson. Scowls on their faces. They were not happy to see Jack.

Robbie Ray and Jackson walked up to the approaching Firebird as Jack got out. "Mr. Baum. I heard you were coming. Can't say it's a pleasure." Jack nodded as he cast a look at Jackson trying to place him. "Jackson Stewart is it?"

"Yeah." Jackson said not wanting to exchange pleasantries either. That was fine with Jack. He wanted to get the job over and done with as quickly as possible.

"Mr. Stewart. Jackson. Take a walk." Jack said. Robbie Ray asked "What are you going to say to her?" Jack just turned his head and said again "Take. A. Walk." Robbie Ray shot Jack a glare and said his last words. "If you say anything to hurt my daughter I'll hurt you worse."

"Mr. Stewart. Hurting me worse would be a mercy killing to a man like me." Jack said. "Now I repeat, take a walk." Robbie Ray and Jackson then turned and walked towards Rico's where Lily and Oliver were waiting. Jack watched them walk away wishing he wouldn't have to do what he would do next.

__Walk away Jack. Just walk away.__ he thought over and over again. But he knew he had no choice. He was the best 'heavy hand' there was. No one laid down the law like he had. Turning towards the door Jack opened it and walked into the Stewart home.

Sitting on the couch Miley Stewart sat waiting. Looking up she saw Jack in the doorway. A look of fear in her eyes. In her heart she was wishing __Why couldn't they have sent someone else? Why did they have to send him?__

Sadly, in her heart she knew the answer. Jack was best known for getting young talent to 'straighten up and fly right' as the quote had often gone. And with the scandals that had taken place the record company wanted to make sure Miley did so. Even if it meant tearing her down to do it.

And no one did tear downs better than Jack Baum.

"Miss Stewart. You know why I'm here." Jack then set the file down on the couch by Miley's side. Miley didn't look at the file. She had heard and read its contents from several different sources already. She didn't need to add more sources to the list, or reread what had already been read before.

"You're losing your good girl image." Jack said. "The media has already judged you as the next 'Brittney and Lindsey'. Not fair I know. But that's how it is."

"I know." Miley said sadly. "I just….I just can't figure out how it got this bad."

This got a glare from Jack. "How it got this bad? HOW IT GOT THIS BAD?! Let me give you a starting point!" Jack then picked up the file and pulled out the Vanity Fair picture and threw it onto Miley's lap. "How's THAT for a starting point?"

"I didn't know it was going to turn out like it had." Miley said. "I was told it was artistic."

"That's what they say about porn too." Jack said. "And it's mostly sleazy men who want to drool over a hot body when their wives and girlfriends can't satisfy them."

"I know. I didn't think…."

"That's right you didn't!" Jack said interrupting Miley. "You didn't think the way you should have. You are, or rather you were, an inspiration to girls in hopes they could aspire to be something 'good'. That it was okay to be a good girl. Good girls do NOTHING LIKE this! According to those parents you offended 'Good girls know better!' 'Good girls think this is porn'. At least those were the quotes I heard being used."

Jack then got into Miley's face as her lip began to quiver. Jack was already starting to scare her. "You should have thought porno from the get go."

Jack let the words hang in the air. Miley didn't talk back, as Jack had a force in his voice that scared her. Quickly he pulled out the next picture in the file. This one of a young man with Miley as Hannah. "Care to tell me who he is?" Jack asked.

"That's Justin Gordon." Miley said her voice starting to shake. "My father met him through a contest he was judging, He figured he might make a good guy friend after my break up with…..Prince Charming."

"And age wasn't an issue with you?" Jack asked. Miley shook her head no. "My family sets no rules on love." Jack listened as Miley's words hung in the air. "Well the media apparently does. And so does the state of California."

"It's not their concern." Miley said. Jack responded with "It is to them. And it is to the record company especially if you are looking to be the 'role model' you say you want to be." Miley looked at Jack wide eyed. "Say I want to be? What makes you think I just 'say' I want to be a role model?"

"Since you deviated from the ideals parents and the media believe a role model should embrace." Jack answered back. He pulled out a picture Justin as well as sheets of paper on the information there was on him. "Let's see. Didn't make it past first run competition. Best known for being the guy by Hannah's side. Kind of reminds me of someone. A someone countrified. Who….?"

Jack then dropped the name. "Oh yeah. He reminds people of K-FED!!!"

This filled Miley with outrage. "That's a lie right there! Justin is NOTHING like K-Fed. He's sweet, and caring, and someone I may want to settle down with!" Jack seemed to smirk as Miley said the line. "That's probably what Brittney said when she met K-Fed too. Look what happened there." Jack paused before speaking again.

"Look it doesn't matter what you think of the guy. His age will still be an issue at least until you're eighteen. But the bottom line is people want the golden couple of Hannah and Prince Charming. Not Hannah and a 'Corn fed K-Fed'." Jack said. Miley got angry with the accusation. "He is NOTHING like K-Fed."

"Is he?" Jack asked. "Eliminated during the first round of competition? Has been hanging around you for months. He's older than you to the point where if you had a relationship with him it would be considered statutory rape." Pausing again Jack added "They believe the ideal of 'the golden couple' is safer. Not to mention more…romantic."

"The 'golden couple' thing didn't help Brittney now did it?" Miley asked defiantly. Jack gave Miley a nod there. "No it didn't, but that doesn't mean an exception couldn't have been made. And they want the exception with you and Prince Charming."

"You can't force love." Miley said defiantly. Jack then let out a chuckle as he heard the 'l' word. "What does love have to do with anything? It's about status, it's about image. Those are your priorities."

"All right, say I get back with Prince Charming. What do I do about….the Corn Fed K-Fed?" Miley bit on the name Jack called him as if a sign of the contempt Jack seemed to have. Jack answered with "He can go have a small feud with John Cena or something. Or maybe he can date the Brittney Wannabe Brooke…..whatever her name is."

"The daughter of that old wrestler from the 80's?" Miley asked. Jack nodded then looked through the file some more. "Boy, for a role model you screw up a lot don't you? So many things you did, and shouldn't have done. Should I also go into the YouTube videos with that girl a few blocks down, Mandy is it?"

"There's no need to bring Mandy into this. She's just a friend I met through another school. We're just having fun." Miley said. Jack responded with "Acting like nine year olds. I thought you were mature for your age. Those videos didn't look like ANYONE being mature."

"There's nothing we can do about any of it now." Miley said wishing the 'meeting' would come to an end. "I made mistakes. They happened."

"You don't get it! THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED AT ALL!!!!" Jack said outraged to the point where Miley was starting to have tears form. "You should have known better. You should have thought porno the MINUTE the idea was produced at that photo shoot. And the private photos to Prince Charming? You should have been horrified at the VERY THOUGHT of making them. And the racist pictures?"

"They're not racist!" Miley said. "I don't hate Asians!"

"Well the people in the media don't seem to care" Jack responded back. "They think you deserve all the hate you're getting! They already think you're a little brat that needs to be b*tchslapped by Robbie Ray. And they think he's too lenient with raising you. That he needs to be more iron fisted. And if someone proposed that idea for the 'racist' photo then 'racist' should have been the FIRST thing in your mind, and it should have ended right then and there."

"Can you honestly say they would have done any different?" Miley asked.

"The people you seemed to have offended seem to think so." Jack answered. He then paused before speaking again. "You need to hold yourself to a higher standard all the time. You need to know this stuff from day one. Not find out about it when it happens. Your sense of morals needs to be perfect as is everything else."

"I….I can't do that." Miley said with tears and quivering lips. "I'm still sixteen. I'm still a kid. I'm still figuring out who I am."

Jack pointed to a picture of Hannah with her blonde hair and wide smile. "As far as anyone is concerned you know who you are. This is who you are. That's all. Nothing else. A wholesome good girl with strong morals and upbringing. No deviations. No immaturity. Nothing. This is it. This is perfection."

"But nobody's perfect!" Miley said as the tears continued to fall. "Not even me. I even say so." Jack then said his final peace, and looked Miley dead in her bloodshot eye from all the crying she had done.

"You need to realize Miley **Imperfections will not be tolerated**. You have to have the perfect body, perfect smile, perfect morality, perfect everything. The minute you give one sign of an imperfection, or a perceived imperfection, you will be judged and judged harshly. And you'll be found guilty on all counts. Then be considered 'less than nothing.'" Jack's words hung in the air while tears fell down Miley's cheeks. The sadness and pain too much to bear. But still she had to ask one last thing.

"What if I can't be this perfect good girl huh?" she screamed defiantly as the tears continued to fall. "What if I can't have this perfect body? Perfect morality? Perfect code of ethics? Perfect danger sense? What if I can't have any of that?" Jack answered her questions with just two soft spoken words.

"Then quit."

A moment of silence hung in the air before Jack spoke again.

"From now on the word 'perfect' is your life. Live it, breathe it, be it. If you don't you'll be in for more grief unless you quit. Those are the choices you have. **Conform or quit**." With that Jack walked out of the living room. Leaving Miley to her tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Opening the door Jack saw Robbie Ray and Jackson standing on their porch. Glares of hate across their faces. "I thought I told you to take a walk." Jack said.

"We did. It just wasn't very far." Jackson said. Robbie Ray then got into Jack's face giving him the full glare. "What the hell was that? '**Imperfections will not be tolerated?**' What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just making sure Miley knows the choices before her. Either she goes back to being the good girl she was and stays that way or she quits right now. And if she stays in she removes herself from all the 'imperfect' elements. Meaning no Justin, no Mandy, no obnoxiousness. She also mends fences with Prince Charming and starts that romance again. She's the wholesome good girl again or she quits." Jack said. "And she never makes another mistake again." Robbie Ray shook his head in outrage "She can't do that. She'll make mistakes. We all will."

"Then the record company will expect her resignation in the morning." Jack then walked a few steps before turning around and adding "You know they said that she would not be in this trouble if you had been a little more heavy handed. A little more strict."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robbie Ray asked knowing what the answer would be but he wanted to hear it from Jack anyway. "Meaning if you were a little more of the dictator instead of the best friend to her a lot of this mess could have been avoided. Already the word 'incompetent' is being thrown around not just in terms of your management skills of Miley, but as a parent as well."

Robbie Ray finally could take no more as he drew his fist back and landed a right cross across Jack's face. Jack fell down on the ground hard and cradled his jaw. Jack made no effort to retaliate. As far as Robbie Ray was concerned Jack deserved the punch.

And Jack did not disagree.

"You've made your point. And I've made mine." Jack said as he slowly got up to leave. Robbie Ray glared at Jack and said "I don't want to see you around here again. The record company can send someone else if they have something to say to my daughter."

"That can be arranged Mr. Stewart. But don't expect the message to be any different. She either becomes perfect quick, or she quits now. **Imperfections will not be tolerated**." With that Jack made his way to his Firebird just as Jackson shouted "It's not fair!"

Jack looked down at the steps with sadness in his eyes. Under his breath he said three words.

"No it's not."

Then he got into his car and left the Stewart home hoping he would never have to bring another young talent to tears again.

_Author's Note:I guess the main question is 'why'? Why write a fic like this? If I'm a Miley fan why write a story like this?_

_And make no mistake I am a Miley fan. But this idea had been pounding in the back of my head for a while now as I was wondering how the 'haters' and the 'angry parents' would perceive the scandals Miley had been in and what they MIGHT expect to be done. Not saying that they WOULD expect this to be done, but how they MIGHT._

_In the past few months it seemed like there was no shortage of negative Miley news. I don't believe a lot of it as it seems like the media just glorifies everything 'dark' and tears down anything that looks to bring even a bit of happiness. It's like Miley's bullies got a job writing newspaper articles or something. And I started to imagine what is it that these people wanted. In my mind this quote came up several times._

'_**Imperfections will not be tolerated.'**_

_To some this isn't just a simple quote, or fic title. This is a way of life. They frown on any perceived imperfection and tear it down as if validating their own views of 'perfection' or what 'perfection' should be. To many role models need to be 'perfect' Perfect body, perfect morals, perfect ethics, perfect tolerance, perfect everything. Including meeting the perfect ideal for what a role model should be. And I think people are angry with Miley not because she did what she did, well that might be part of it, but that she deviated from their ideals of perfection._

_And Miley could apologize a million times for anything she does. People will still refuse to believe it. As far as they are concerned Miley has been judged imperfect, and found guilty(without trial I might add). The sentence-never-ending grief and hate. Especially if they believe the apologies are not sincere, just token apologies done as a formality. If one apologizes so many times they tend to lose their effectiveness._

_Especially if one is supposed to be so perfect then they shouldn't have to apologize at all. Perfection places you above any kind of courtesy. False or otherwise-at least that is the speculation I have come to. Not sure if it's true though. Hope it's not as courtesy is something that seems to be in short supply in today's world._

_This is not the only fic I wrote based on a previous scandal. 'And then a friend comes along' was the first 'scandal based' fic I wrote. But now it just seems like more are coming out of the woodwork. I'm wondering now if I should leave this as a one shot or try to expand on this. I can probably take this to three parts with the second part being a 'good cop' approach to Jack Baum's 'bad cop'._

_Incidentally the idea for Jack Baum came from a scene I watched on '24' season 7. In it Agent Renee Walker was questioning Jack Bauer about how he could do what he did and what if Renee couldn't deal with it. Jack answered Renee's question with 'Then quit.' And at the end of the fic when Robbie Ray punched Jack Baum, I felt the character deserved what happened, even if he questioned his actions or not._

_As for Justin, I think a lot of people made the K-Fed comparison with him, even if they don't mention it. On I see a lot of Niley stories emphasizing Miley getting back together with Nick Jonas. In some of these Justin is seen as someone using her to advance his own career. Whether it's true or not remains to be seen. We'll probably find out should his album come out and see how many copies it sells. If it sells as much as Kevin Federline's album 'Playing with Fire' we're in trouble._

_If he decides to advance his career by doing a program in the WWE where he wrestles John Cena then we're DEFINITELY in trouble. Unless he decides he wants to go the babyface approach and wrestle Randy Orton. But somehow I have a feeling that if Justin faced Orton and Orton did his famous punt to the head the crowd would be cheering. Not a good thing if you're a heel._

_Looking back at the fic, and even this author's note. I guess this is a way for me to excise some demons concerning Miley, the media, and a whole bunch of other things. A lot of these demons are ugly, but then what demons aren't? If there is anything positive that I hope can come out of this fic I hope it is that by reading it some fans can have their own demons excised as well._

_With sincere hope and most sincere apologies that I do mean,_

_John_

_P.S. I probably should get a YouTube set up together. I looked through my viewer traffic and I find I get a few hundred hits compared to 'What the Buck' on YouTube who gets over a million. Maybe my words would do better with a bigger audience, and maybe they can help Miley. Because like I wrote in the first scene Miley has a wonderful smile and I want to see it preserved. No, not just preserved….saved._

_P.P.S. I hope to get back to 'Where is Hannah Montana' soon, but I have another 'scandal' fic in the back of my mind. It would be about Hannah, but it would feature Shane Grey. We'll see how things go._


	2. Chapter 2

_To quote Chancellor Gorkon: 'Don't let it end this way'_

Miley Stewart cried. For days she did nothing else.

The verbal 'reprimand' given by Jack Baum hurt her to the soul. All her sins and mistakes seemed to be brought to the fore and she had been judged for them, harshly. Miley remembered Jack's voice, and it seemed like all the rage in the world spat out of it.

__Did people hate me that much?__ she thought. She cried more as she thought the answer could have been 'yes'.

Lily brought Miley's assignments home to her, as Miley was unable to go to school. She refused to even leave the house. Most of the time she hugged herself into a ball as Jack's words echoed over and over in her mind.

"**Imperfections will not be tolerated!"**

The quote echoed over and over again in her mind. The record company asked for no resignation….as they realized how Jack's 'reprimand' of Miley affected her. If there was any consolation Robbie Ray was told that when Jack arrived at the record company he resigned from them….effective immediately.

Jack Baum was gone, but the legacy of his work continued in Miley's tears.

Lily sat in a living room chair watching as Miley cried. She truly felt sorry for her best friend. On her way up to the Stewart house she met the girl down the street that Miley made the YouTube videos with, Mandy Jones. She was greatly upset as she wondered why she had been served with a restraining order from Miley's record company. Miley's guy pal Justin Gordon also appeared wondering why he too was served with a similar order.

Lily tried to explain as best she could. That this was imposed by the record company Miley was signed with. She told them that Mandy and Justin were being credited as forces steering her away from the picture perfect image Hannah Montana projected and they 'were acting in her best influences to weed out such negative…..no scratch that **'IMPERFECT' **images. Lily bit on the word **'Imperfect' **as if showing contempt for the word. She was really starting to hate definitions of **'perfection'** right now.

"The company basically said, and I quote, **"Imperfections will not be tolerated."** And as far as they are concerned the two of you are **'imperfections'**". Mandy and Justin were furious about the treatment they were getting. Miley was their friend and the record company was shutting them out due to some standard of **perfection **they wanted her to meet. "How's Miley doing?" Mandy asked.

"Not good." Lily said. "The visit from the exec yesterday has her in tears. He basically said in a not so nice way that she either conforms to the ideal of **perfection** laid out before her or she quits now." Justin then told Lily to say hi to Miley for both of them and then both Mandy and Justin went to Mandy's house vowing to fight the record company for what they were doing.

Once Lily arrived at the Stewart home she told Miley of the meet up with Justin and Mandy. Mandy was glad they told Lily to say 'hi' on their behalf. "Probably best you not be a go between to them." Miley then said. "Wouldn't want you labeled as an **'imperfection' **too."

"They're really putting the screws to you on this **'perfection'** kick aren't they?" Lily asked. Robbie Ray came into the living room and gave Lily a sad nod. They were putting the screws to Miley in order to get her to fall in line.

"Oh yeah." Miley said. "The record company has arranged a date with Prince Charming. I'm supposed to show up and have a 'wonderful time." Lily shook her head. "I don't get it. How can they do this?"

"Well since Miley didn't submit a resignation the following day they assumed she still wanted to work for them." Robbie Ray said. "And they see this as 'protecting their client's image. And since according to them 'I'm not doing a good enough job' they're taking over on the handling of her."

"They are handling her?" Lily asked. "The same company that handled the Vanity Fair shoot?"

"Those handlers were 'let go.'" Miley answered. "They brought in new ones. Iron fisted new ones that ensure I'm a pop idol their way or not at all. It's all to 'rebuild my image."

"Still, why don't you quit?" Lily asked. "Find another company? Sing with them?"

"If I quit I'm blackballed." Miley said. "I go onto a list that says for NO company to sign me again citing I'm too difficult to work with, or unprofessional. Basically my dreams are over. It's their way or not at all. Especially after Brittney and Lindsey." Lily nodded in understanding. Brittney and Lindsey had become 'fallen idols' due to their tabloid exploits, and concern about Miley adapting those attributes was a genuine concern. Still Lily wondered if this wasn't a power play over Miley's image.

Before the question could be answered the phone rang. Miley looked at the caller id and saw it was Prince Charming's number. The record company had installed a call blocker blocking out certain numbers in order to 'protect Miley, or Hannah, from 'undue influence'. Mandy and Justin's numbers were on top of the list of numbers blocked. Picking up the phone Miley talked to her Prince Charming, Nate Grey.

"Hey Nate." Miley said. "Guess you're calling to confirm our 'date'?" Miley bit on the word 'date' as if hating what they were being forced to do. Nate said he was. "They arranged us to go to Maison Robert. Pick up is at 7:00."

"I'll be there." Miley said. "It's not like I have a choice is it?" Nate was silent as if in silent disagreement. Then he spoke with his heart. "I hate this Hannah." Nate said over the receiver sadness in his voice. Miley nodded. "I hate this too. It's not right."

"It isn't. But the company threatened to make things difficult if we didn't go along. Already Shane is making trouble in the media. One more problem and we're done." Nate said the same words that were said to him and his brothers. **"Imperfections will not be tolerated."**

"I hated that phrase the moment I heard it." Miley said. Nate was silent for a moment and Miley could have sworn he heard him crying on the other end. Then he said words that made Miley feel a little better. "I hate it too."

"So what time does the company want you to show up? 7:00?" Nate said yes and then Miley said "I'll see you there." And hung up the phone. She then turned to Robbie Ray and Lily who looked sympathetic.

"I'd give anything to go on a date with Nate Grey." Lily said being the first to speak. "But not if it was at literal gunpoint." Suddenly a knock on the door shook everyone out of their reverie. Looking at the screen Robbie Ray saw that it was another representative from the record company. Not Jack Baum, but someone else. Sighing Robbie Ray went to answer the door. Standing in the doorway was a skinny man with brown hair. Robbie Ray felt like this guy was nothing like Jack Baum, but right now record company execs were not on his list of favorite people at the moment.

"I take it you're here to ensure Hannah goes on her 'date' with Prince Charming?" Robbie Ray asked. The man nodded. "In part. My name is John Smith. I'm also here to work damage control for what Jack Baum did days ago. As he's been known to do." John offered a hand to Robbie Ray, who shook it reluctantly.

"As he's been known to do?" Miley asked. "What are you? A package deal?" John smiled a little bit acknowledging the humorous, yet accurate, interpretation Miley had given.

"Jack was the bad cop. I'm the good cop." John said. Robbie Ray looked at John and said "I see. The old hot and cold technique." John nodded. "Pretty much. The record company has a lot interested in Hannah Miley. They want those interests protected…..at any cost."

"Then why can't they understand that I'm going to make mistakes?" Miley asked. "That I have no control over people's reactions over the things I'll take part of, and the things I'm going to do. Like the Vanity Fair shoot. And the picture I took with the 'squinty eyes.' I've seen comics do stuff like that and they don't get punished for it, nor do they have to apologize for it. No matter how mean they come out being."

John listened to what was being said, and what Miley and Lily said made sense. But he then sighed wondering what to say. He didn't want to be like Jack. He wanted to put Miley back together again, not be like Humpty Dumpty after his big fall.

"I'm sorry Miley." John said. "But I do understand their anger and outrage." Pausing John then said his peace. "When you came onto the scene years ago you were so full of light, full of joy, your smile lit up a room. You dressed stylishly without looking…..trampy for lack of a better word. Girls looked up to you, guys envied you and wanted to get to know you. Maybe even…."

"That would never happen." Miley said. "Dad would have a shotgun at the ready." John smiled believing what Miley said. "I have no doubt that he would. Still, you were at the pinnacle of **perfection** in a world that seemed so….dark and joyless. In fact it seemed like the only joy that came from anyone was when someone was torn down and sent away in tears. One's sadness was another's pleasure." Miley nodded at that. She had firsthand experience with someone taking pleasure at her own misery.

"But then the scandals happened, and more and more you were giving the impression of a fallen idol to your fans. You were stepping away from being good and wholesome in a world where good and wholesome was needed most and you were considered going down the path of Brittney and Lindsey. Dating that 20 year old and the obnoxious YouTube videos didn't help any….especially since it had Brittney, Lindsey and Paris hitting clubs every night. One party after the next without consequence."

"Until the party ended." Miley then said. John nodded. "Yeah, until the party ended." Remembering the picture of Brittney being taken to the hospital, and Paris and Lindsey getting arrested. "Well the party ended for Brittney and Paris. Not sure about Lindsey though."

"Yeah I think hers' is still going on." Miley said. "There is something else I want to ask though. Why did you call me an idol? I never considered myself to be that. I want to be a role model."

"To some the two aren't mutually exclusive." John said. "Sure an idol is someone you want to emulate and a role model usually inspires and is more of a guide through life. But both are considered important to one looking for someone to aspire to and be. And when someone deviates from the ideal an idol or role model is supposed to be. Well there's no end to the disappointment in some."

"I can't help that." Miley said. "I don't have an insight into people's minds. And I can't just be what people want. I need to know who I am. Not what people say I should be." John then said "In the minds of some, when the matter of public morale is concerned, no sacrifice is too great." John then paused before speaking again.

"You are a great singer Miley, and a great person." John gave Miley a smile and for the first time in a long time Miley smiled back. John then spoke again. "A woman named Majel Barrett once said 'Greatness is not appreciated in youth. It's considered pride in old age and is dismissed in death. Because we cannot tolerate greatness in our midst we do all we can to destroy it."

"Who's Majel Barrett?" Miley asked. "Wife of Gene Roddenberry. Creator of Star Trek. She actually said that line on another Science Fiction show called Babylon 5 though. That show, and the quote, were actually written by a man named J. Michael Straczynski."

"Sounds like a smart man." Miley said. John gave a look that said "At times. He does have his….quirks about him though. But that's a whole different topic of conversation. Besides there's one part of him I'm not sure you'd feel all that good about."

"Do I want to know?" Miley asked. John then said "Probably not." Then he continued speaking. "People are afraid. They are wondering if we have not turned our backs on being a good people. You take a look at the media and society and it seems like the worst of people is being glorified no end. And anyone considered 'good' or 'faithful' has to be exposed as some sort of hypocrite or something."

"But I'm not a hypocrite." Miley said. "At least I don't believe I am."

"Some would disagree." John said. "But then it's a common misconception of the worst of people to believe they are as ruthless and unscrupulous as they are." John looked down in sadness and said "I'm sorry this had to happen to you Miley. But the record company decided to take these extraordinary measures to insure your image is protected and **'imperfect'** elements be weeded out."

"Mandy and Justin are not **imperfect.**" Miley said. Robbie Ray and Lily stood by Miley's side as if backing her up. John nodded sadly and said "Some would disagree. And it's that disagreement that's brought us to where we are now."

Sitting up John got ready to leave. He then said "I'm sorry this is happening Miley. But it is what it is. Your date with Prince Charming will be at 7:00 tomorrow. Be ready by 6:00. A limo will arrive to pick you up." With that John left the Stewart home as Robbie Ray called out "Mr. Smith."

John turned back to look at Robbie Ray who then said "I appreciate your honesty and consideration." John then nodded and went to his car. It was a '78 Buick.

"Wow. Who would think he drove a battle tank?" Lily then asked. Miley looked at Lily and smiled a little at her joke. It had been a while since Miley smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Miley and Lily were sitting at their table at Rico's. Miley was indulging herself with a Strawberry/Banana milkshake. "Bananas are good." Miley said indulging in the taste of the milkshake.

"You haven't exactly talked about what that guy said." Lily said. "I mean how did it come across to you? He was nice sure, but…." Lily looked at Miley expecting some sort of answer. Knowing the look Miley had to give one.

"He was nicer about it." Miley said. "But he still said the same thing. Either I go back to being the old Hannah or I quit right now." Lily placed a hand on Miley's shoulder. She wanted to provide for her best friend, but didn't know what to do. Both he and Miley sat wishing some answer would come to them. Some form of inspiration."

"Hey stinky." A voice said from behind . Both girls turned to see their least favorite mean girls Amber and Ashley standing behind them. Ashley then spoke and said "Where'd you get your new outfit from? Bad will? Oooohhhhhh! Tssssssss!"

Miley was in no mood to hear insults from Amber and Ashley. Especially now. When she finally spoke Miley asked. "Why do you hate me?" Amber and Ashley both turned stunned by the question. "Why?" Ashley asked. "Because we do."

"Yes but why?" Miley asked looking at the two mean girls dead in the eye. She needed the answers only they could provide. And something in Miley's voice said to Amber that she had to answer Miley's question. "Well where do we start? Your clothes? Your hair? Your personality? Where you're from. And that's just on the top of the list. Need I go on?"

"Those aren't good reasons." Miley said. Amber said back. "They are to us. With us it doesn't take much. The least little thing we don't like we let that be someone's whole package. Your accent-dumb hillbilly. Your clothes-bargain basement. One thing that makes you come off as 'uncool' and we'll be all over you about it."

"**Imperfections will not be tolerated**?" Miley asked. Amber then froze as she heard that quote. "Where did you hear that?" Suddenly Miley realized that she struck a cord with Amber as her tone reflected a sense of horror. "What do you mean? Where did I hear that?"

"That's what the record company said to me when I was doing my first album." Amber said. "When word about my bullying you two got out I was dropped immediately. They said I didn't have a **perfect **image. Nor did I come from a **perfect **background."

"What you're not **perfect**?" Miley asked sarcastically.

"We're **perfect** Miley." Amber shot back. She then softened a bit as she then said "At least I like to think we are. But that doesn't mean everyone will like us. Just as everyone won't like Hannah Montana." Both Amber and Ashley both sat down and said their peace. "Just as you hate us for being glamorous and fabulous." Both girls gave a wave of their hair and their "Ooooohhhhhh, tsssssssss." Fingerwave before continuing. "People will hate Hannah for the same reason. They hate her for having what she doesn't. Fame, fortune, kind and loving support. And they want to tear her down for it."

"What makes you think this is about Hannah?" Miley asked. Ashley answered here. "Your brother knows Hannah. Who else could this be about? You?" After a few giggles Amber and Ashley continued to speak. "I take it Hannah's having troubles?"

"Yeah." Lily said. "The record company is putting the screws to her to be **'perfect'**. Especially with all the scandals. Including the so-called 'racist pictures.'"

"Which led to the haters having a field day?" Ashley asked. Miley and Lily both nodded. "Yeah, Hannah's pretty torn up about it." Amber then spoke up and said "Those scandals are just a bunch of bull."

This got a look from Miley and Lily. Suddenly Miley was interested in what the mean girls had to say.

"All the scandals did was give people a so called 'righteous reason' for hating Hannah." Ashley explained. "For what it's worth I didn't think the pictures were racist. I thought it was just people being stupid and Hannah being stupid with them. We are allowed to be stupid you know."

"Says who?" Lily asked. Ashley said "Says me. But anyway. Those pictures were not racist. To be racist you have to be three things, or so my daddy told me: ignorant of other races and their potential, believing in your own races superiority up to the point of arrogance, and third-and this is the most important ingredient because this is what makes racism the evil that it is in the world-you have to hate. You have to hate all members of that race. Hate everything about them. See all of them as this germ that is beneath you. A germ you want to get rid of. And then you see how far you are willing to go to get rid of that germ.

"And if someone accuses someone of racism, and they believe they're not. It's like accusing someone of the ultimate evil there is. Because racism is based on hate, and if one looks back at our history some of the worst things people have done has been based on hate." Lily looked at Ashley wide eyed. Who would have figured she would have something of a scholar in her. Ashley then looked at Lily's expression and said "I do read you know."

Ashley then turned to Miley and asked "When the accusation was made did it feel like Hannah's heart stopped, rose up in her throat and nearly gagged her? Did she feel a wave of fear and horror run through her as the accusation was made?" Miley nodded. "Yeah. She wondered how someone could think of her like that."

"Basically it was a grab for immediate power." Ashley then said. "It was how McCarthy rose to power in the 1950's." This got a wide eyed glare from both Miley and Lily. Now instead of a scholar she was a historian as well?

"In the 1950's a Senator named Joe McCarthy rallied people together out of fear of communism. He even led witch hunts seeking to determine what was 'American' and what wasn't. And if you weren't considered 'American' your career and livelihood was ruined. Either you conformed with McCarthy's definition of what was 'American' or you didn't. Kind of like the Salem Witch trials when the word 'witch' was thrown around like something to brand someone with. Little girls using the word to get at anyone who crossed them. Many people died because of that." Ashley bowed her head in regret as she thought of that sad lesson in history before continuing on.

"And just as 'Communist' was considered a 'hate' word back then, 'Racist' can be considered a 'hate' word now. People are scared that once they are called that they will be branded for the rest of their lives. So they have to try to prove that they are not. And some use the knee jerk reaction for their own gain. Like that woman who's suing Hannah for 5 million. Or is it 5 billion? Hard to say."

"Yeah the one she says is going to the residents of the Pacific Coast region?" Lily asked. Amber then asked "But is it really? How do we know it really will go to them? How do we know all those people believe in this woman's cause? Do they believe? Or are they being bought off with money they don't have yet?"

"And does she have a million in endorsements? Or are the signatures false? Lot of questions to answer." Amber added. "But there's one thing we're both sure on."

"We don't think Hannah is this ultimate evil people are making her out to be." Ashley said. A look at Amber said she was in full agreement. But the mean girls had more to say.

"And the underwear thing? Hey, at least she kept her underwear on." Amber said. "I read somewhere that Vannessa girl got in trouble for going all out nude as a teen. Some do that. Hannah, in my opinion, showed a bit of restraint that the press just didn't credit her for." Amber then paused for a minute and then said her peace on the final scandal.

"And that 'artistic shot'? If they didn't get Hannah they would have gotten someone else. They would have gotten Mikayla maybe, or that new girl that's being seen with the Gray Brothers Mitchie Torres, or Sonny Monroe on that show 'So Random'. Or they could have gotten me. If that photographer wanted a star as her next 'art project' she would have found a way to get one. Hannah might have taken the bullet there, but she ensured that no other young star would have to take another bullet like that again from that photographer."

"You make it sound so noble." Miley said. Amber answered "In a way it is. Hannah took that picture so no one else would have to. And it also showed the girls that look up to her that they weren't alone when it came to 'changes' when growing up. Even if parents try to suppress those."

"But that can't be done." Ashley said next. "They will find out somehow. And as for being **'perfect'**, hey. **Nobody's perfect**. Hannah even said so."

"That's what Hannah said to a record exec." Miley said. "He gave that '**Imperfections will not be tolerated' **line." Amber sighed trying to repress her own bad memory before speaking again.

"There's no set definition on **perfection**. At least that's what I tell myself." Amber then said. "Our definition is fine with us. We have ours, you have yours, and the parents have theirs. I do think that mean people are running the world, but then when haven't they?"

"And even when they weren't they'd make sure they weren't far away when the time came for them to be." Ashley added. "Well time for us to go. We wouldn't want people to think we'd be talking to losers like you." Amber and Ashley then left leaving Miley and Lily with a lot to think about. "Wow. Who would have thought Amber and Ashley would have something intelligent to say."

Miley nodded when suddenly an idea flashed across her mind. "All this is about **perfection** isn't it?" Lily nodded "Yeah. What are you thinking Miley?" as she wondered what was going on inside Miley's mind.

"We're going to give a whole new definition of '**perfection**'." Miley said with a smile on her face. The smile Lily dreaded as it usually resorted on Miley having some sort of scheme that usually backfired.

She missed that smile. It was nice to see Miley smiling again. Rico then came and placed a second milkshake on Miley's table. "Rico what's this? I didn't order another milkshake."

"Secret admirer." Rico said. "Already paid for." Miley shrugged and took a taste. Immediately she wished she hadn't.

Miley then spit out her second milkshake. It was full of chilli powder. Turning to Amber and Ashley as they stood by the beach dock Miley glared as Amber spoke. "What's the matter stinky? Too hot for you? Oooooohhhhh! Tsssssssssssss!" The mean girls then left leaving Miley needing a cool drink and mouthwash.

After downing her original milkshake Miley then chased Amber and Ashley with Lily following along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours the chase ended. Miley had gone home and Amber and Ashley sat at Rico's shack, out of breath and needing refreshment. He quickly had drinking water at the ready for the mean girls to hydrate with. When they caught their breath they started talking to the little operator.

"Thanks for those history lessons Rico." Amber said. Ashley rubbed her temples saying "All that knowledge made my head hurt. You have an asprin?"

"How about an Advil?" Rico brought out two yellow tablets and set them next to Ashley who swallowed them down with her own milkshake. "Although I can't imagine why we had to talk to Stinky? Why couldn't we go to Hannah directly? I mean I met her once."

"Miley apparently knows Hannah through Jackson." Rico said. "So she was our best connection through. And if we helped Miley with her problems all the better."

"Still can't figure out why we helped Stinky." Ashley said. Rico answered Amber's question. "Helping Miley helps Hannah. Obviously she was bullied by someone other than you two. She's been miserable for days. And if what I've heard about Hannah is true she needs our help even more."

"Yeah. Hannah should just be herself. She should find her own way. Not be judged." Amber said remembering her own experiences being bullied. Just because she didn't live up to an ideal of cool. Now she did. "Besides, I like Hannah's new beau."

"And that's basically it. Since we're mean we have an insight Miley and Hannah don't have." Rico said. "And if anyone knows about mean it's those who are mean."

"Do you think we did Miley and Hannah any good?" Amber asked. Rico sighed. "I hope so."

All three mean kids hoped for the best. For Miley and Hannah. Though if you asked them they wouldn't admit it.

_Author's Note:After I finished the last chapter my mind started piecing together a storyline for the next one. I didn't want to leave Miley in tears, even though Jack Baum regretted what he had done to her he believed he was doing his job on behalf of the company he represented. _

_On a plus side Jack Baum will NOT return in this story. He served his purpose as he was the voice of the hater, the judge and the critic. This story called for more of an understanding side of the human equation. A 'good cop' to Jack Baum's 'bad cop', hence the character of John Smith who also will not be appearing again._

_Incidentally the line used about 'greatness' was from a third season episode of the series Babylon 5 created by J. Michael Staczynski. Majel Barrett spoke the line as a character named 'Lady Adira', a seer of the future who came to give Centauri Ambassador Londo Mollari some insight into the future. If he was committed to a dark path or if there was another choice he could make. Getting back to the line about 'greatness' however I think it's appropriate in Miley's case. She has done so much in so short a time. She has acted, sung, wrote songs, wrote a book, and yet the media and paparazzi still prefer to base their headlines on a 'Gotcha' agenda. Giving fuel to critics, haters and anyone else that wants to see her fall._

_It's like Adira said 'because we cannot tolerate greatness in our midst we do all we can to destroy it.'_

_I also give the views I took on the controversies and place them in the story. I mentioned the view on the 'racist' photos in an Author's Note in my 'Where is Hannah Montana' preview chapter. I also don't believe they are 'racist' as 'racism' is based on hate for the most part. Not to mention arrogance and a belief in one's own superiority. I also indicate my views on the lawsuit and the woman suing Miley and the doubts I have. Another thing I should probably mention is that Miley doesn't have millions of dollars to spend or give away. Her parents are trustees of her accounts until she's 18 as far as I know, and how much she spends is based on her allowance provided by her parents. _

_So if Miley is being sued I guess the question is, to quote Rocky Balboa in Rocky V, 'Sue me for what?'. Also I think the Miley haters will ruin the case as they have shown hate in abundance._

_I also throw in a historical lesson or two on the Salem Witch Trials and Joe McCarthy of the 1950's. Both periods in history used fear and unfair labeling to enforce an ideal of 'puritanism' or 'Americanism'. The accusations and trials were considered 'unfair' on both counts. But unlike the McCarthy hearings where people unjustly lost their livelihoods, during the Salem Witch trials people lost their lives._

_I also take my view on the Vanity Fair article and go with the belief that it would have been someone else doing the photo if it hadn't been Miley. It could just as easily been Selena or Demi. If the photographer wanted that photo as her latest 'art project' she would have found another celebrity subject elsewhere._

_Finally I want to address the appearance of Amber and Ashley. I found myself thinking about the perspective a mean person would show, and they came into my head as being the ideal characters to tell that point of view. Amber also demonstrated a softer side in one episode of Hannah Montana and I wanted to emphasize on that. So both girls show a noble side here, as does Rico, however they go back to being mean girls at the end, even though the noble side is still there. For Amber, Ashley and Rico._

_This story will be a three parter. The next part will be the last. How I will end it I'm not totally sure, but I do want it to be a happy ending with the best of people shining through. How that ending will come out I don't know. Some would probably love it if a Niley came out as a winning ending, and it's an option I won't rule out. But don't be surprised if it doesn't make the final cut. I could also end it as a Liley, but would it be for the right reasons?_

_The ending has to have a meaning, and an importance. And once the story is complete I hope you the reader do get something worthwhile out of this story._

_One more chapter in this story. I'm still working on 'Where is Hannah Montana' though. I hope to have that finished soon._

_Take care one and all._

_John_


End file.
